


【伏哈】占有欲

by Wendoodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 伏哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendoodo/pseuds/Wendoodo
Summary: 有完整脑洞，Harry战后萎靡，赫敏罗恩看不下去就让Harry穿越至其他时代，相当于没带记忆重生，至伏地魔幼年时代与伏地魔一起长大，过程中不记得敌对时期的任何事情，因此相处中渐渐依赖，而Tom Riddle更是对Harry产生无与伦比的占有欲。Ｈarry渐渐回来记忆，回忆起伏地魔，Tom也一直在向伏地魔转变，Harry死亡后重生回原来时代，面对昔日的伏地魔，躲啊打啊怕啊被抓到了会生不如死的。肉是脑洞中的肉，脑洞懒得码了，肉满足大众。以上。





	【伏哈】占有欲

“阿布……我……”Harry绿色的大眼睛盛满了痛苦。

“我知道你在想什么Harry，但我还是建议你乖乖的，否则谁也不能保证当Lord 决定结束这种莫名的冷落后你会怎么被折磨，他很擅长这不是吗？”

沉默了半晌，阿布拉克萨斯继续开口道“即使你现在去讨好他也会被折磨地很惨吧，不过你也无比害怕Lord 的冷落就对了。”

而Harry在经过深思熟虑后，仍然在傍晚走向了Tom的宿舍，不敢主动进去也不敢敲门，Harry在这里已经站了半小时。

“进来。”正当Harry还呆呆地不知道如何是好时，门自动开了。Tom柔滑动听的声音从房间里穿出。

Harry迟疑了一瞬，握了握拳，仍然是走了进去。“Tommy……”

Tom坐在床铺前翻着一本厚重的书，头也不抬。

Harry愣愣地看着Tom专注的姿态，修长的手指轻轻抚过书页，也就是那双手，无数次抚过自己的面颊、发丝甚至…身体……

想到什么，Harry抿了抿唇，继续开口“Tommy……不要不理我好不好……”声音越来越小。

那人却仿佛没听见一般，姿势都没有变一下。

一瞬间的无措，Harry只得走上前，站在那人身前，看Tom仍然没有理会自己的意思，委屈感瞬间充斥整个胸腔，慢慢地跪在那人身边，用脸颊一下下轻蹭着男人的腿，极尽讨好，一声声呢喃着对方的名字。

“Tommy……我错了……Tommy，是、是我的错……求你…不要这样…我好难受…Tommy”从未被这人如此对待，Harry声音中都满满脆弱。

“那么，男孩”，不知过了多久，Tom终于低下头看着自己脚边的猫一样的少年，或者说是青年，足以承受他欲望的……青年“你是来求我操你的吗？嗯?”姣好的唇形吐出与外表不相符的粗俗的话。

Harry只怔怔地望着对方，他从来都知道Tom对自己疯狂的占有欲，从来都知道自己从11岁开始这8年都只全新全意喜欢着Tom一人，纵然这种喜欢与爱恋无关……可是，他要他……

上次战战兢兢地拒绝了Tom，本来都做好了最坏的打算，然而Tom却用这种方式……

良久，Harry低下头，仿佛从喉咙深处挤出了一句话“求你……要我……”

“要你?”玩味的咀嚼着男孩儿吐出的词，男人突然变了脸冷漠地开口：“要什么，我听不懂，如果没什么事情，我请我可爱的男孩出、去。”

“不……Tommy……我是说求你操我，进入我……我是你的，你……怎么样…怎么样对我都好。”

被男人逼到慌不择言地开口，最后终于忍不住哭出声。他逼他，他这样逼迫他……而他只能顺从他。

盯了男孩儿半晌，终于Tom嘴角扬起一个假笑“如你所愿。”遂俯下身子，轻松地抱起男孩儿，Tom走向了那张此后几乎沦为Harry噩梦的大床。

不甚温柔地将Harry甩上墨绿色大床，随之而来的是一个四分五裂。于是Harry的身体再一次不着寸缕的展现给Tom。

身子上的红痕、指印、掐痕、吻痕都一一呈现出残忍的美。虽然最后停下了，然而上次暴怒中的Tom也没有保留半分疼惜。有的伤口甚至结着痂。由Tom留下的痕迹，男孩显然不敢自己动手消除。

伸出手，随意地在男孩儿身上游走着，脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈、随后滑过锁骨，抚上了胸前粉红的肉粒，上次这里可是被自己折腾的够惨啊……不知想到了什么，Tom嘴角勾起一个懒懒的笑容。

渐渐地加大力度，食指和拇指用力捏住，狠狠地揉捏着那诱人的红豆。

“嗯……”受不住Tom在自己胸前肆虐的手，Harry忍不住出声，然而身体仍然努力向上，乖乖地把胸前的红豆送入男人手中。显然是没有忘记此行的目的是讨好。

“Harry……为什么不早点乖乖的呢，嗯？”声音极尽温柔，似耳语一般的语调叹息着在耳边响起，然而手中的力道却没有丝毫减轻。“Tommy……”他怕他，他真的怕他，他是他的Tommy吗。这样欺负自己的Tommy，让自己只有顺从的tommy。“啊！——”

“既然Harry还有心思去想别的，那不如自己来，好不好？”还是温柔的清冷的声音，所配的却不是平日里冷淡却宠溺的表情，挂着假笑的Tom……

使劲摇着头，虽然不知道Tom打算要求自己做什么，总之看着Tom的表情Harry都有一种头皮发麻的感觉，不敢惹Tom生气，却仍然下意识地摇头说着不。等发现自己在拒绝的时候，Harry几乎整个身子都僵硬了。

果然下一秒就见Tom恢复了面无表情的样子“男孩儿，这次既然是你自己主动找来，那么我猜你大概是做好了准备。现在，乖乖的。今天我不会停下来，无论你怎么求饶。”

Harry只张着大大的眼睛，上一次……上一次自己在Tom身下哭到崩溃，一声声求饶，直把嗓子也喊哑了，Tom才几乎仁慈地放过自己。说是放过，也只是没有进入而已，身子上至今还全是Tom留下的点滴痕迹。那样……就已经快让自己死在Tom的床上了，这次……这次Tom说绝对不会停下来……Harry感觉自己在止不住地颤抖。

“那么，自己来，自己扩张，好吗？”几乎一个词一个词地说完这句话，Tom便双手抱胸后退了几步，显然在等着接下来Harry的动作。

几乎不识情欲的Harry非常无措地望着Tom，男人却没有丝毫动摇地笑看着Harry。只是笑容里，几乎没有什么温度。该死的……

Harry狠狠地闭上眼睛，咬紧了唇，力度大到已经在殷红的唇瓣上留下了深深的齿印，却仍然不松口。男人只在不远处冷冷地望着Harry咬唇的贝齿。

颤巍巍地伸出手，摸索着向下身进发，终于在碰到那从未有人造访过的幽地之时，眼睫轻颤，继而整个身子都僵硬了。“进得去吗？恩？我是说，你 的 手 指。”Tom口中一字一顿说出的话，仿佛在暗示自己接下来的行为有多么淫邪到可怕。

中指向前小心翼翼的探索，那片禁地，就连主人自己也不知道是一副什么样子。感觉到穴口的紧闭，对异物侵入的排斥，Harry不知道怎么办才好，几乎想开口向男人求饶，却知道一旦男人下定决心要做的事情，请求无疑是没有用的。咬咬牙，几乎发狠地往里戳去。“啊……”顿时冷汗浸出。

那难以启齿的地方有着不可思议的热度和紧致。受到异物侵犯——哪怕是主人自己的手指——也敏感到不断紧缩。Harry甚至可以感觉到内壁的软肉紧紧地吮吸着自己的手指，这感觉糟糕透了，然而在那双黑色眸子的注视之下，Harry只能选择继续。

“唔……”试探着用手指抽插了一下，便不适地出声。太紧了，干涩到让人不敢相信……不过本来便该如此吧，明明不是用来承欢的地方。垂下眼帘，不满委屈的情绪只能也只敢放在心里。“嗯……”疼……

“Harry，不给自己准备点润滑吗……没想到Harry会突然造访的我可没有准备这些东西哦。”耳语一般的叹息声响起，磁性的声音说出的内容却只让Harry抿抿唇作为反应。

[骗人，这里怎么会没有润滑剂，况且男人手中的很多魔药都是可以充当润滑啊。]“我……”听到自己沙哑的声音后一愣方才继续道：“我没有……没有准备。”

“男孩，我猜你不想被操到疼死在这张床上。”听着男人毫无遮拦的话，Harry不知所措地抬起头望向对方。对方却好似没有要继续说这个话题的打算。只开口道：“那么，再伸两根手机进去抽插吧。”

一根手指抽插仍然很是困难，Tom却好似没有察觉，Harry艰难地又插入一根手指，干涩的甬道几乎要把人逼疯，手指感受到的是紧，后穴感受到的是疼。被陌生的感觉逼迫着，Harry没有立即插入第三根手指，只两根手指来回抽插着，想闭上眼睛不去看，却发现闭上眼睛之后感官更为敏感。渐渐地伴随着后穴传来的阵阵潮湿和酥麻的快感，无力感充斥全身。

不断地进入、抽出、后穴传出阵阵湿意，甚至传出了细微的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。“呀，Harry的小洞是会自己分泌液体进行润滑的淫荡地方吗？我已经听到了淫荡到让人想扑上去的声音了呢。”戏谑的语调让人无地自容，Harry只得当做没有听见。

男人却已踱着步子步到床前，俯下身凝视着全身赤裸的Harry，轻笑一声，伸出手指抚着男孩儿的面颊。毫不掩饰地充斥着欲望的眼神包裹着Harry的身子，看着男孩儿在自己面前浑身赤裸着猥亵自己，Tom的欲望也一直处于挺立状态。

抽出男孩儿在双腿间动作的手，三指齐并便插进了Harry还未完全开拓的小洞，“啊！！”突如其来的疼痛让Harry不禁惊叫出声，然而不等Harry有时间适应，后穴的手指便开始粗暴快速的抽插。

“啊……啊啊……嗯——”努力想要吞下呻吟，却仍然在Tom不停歇的动作下淫叫连连。“Harry听到小洞里传出来的水声了吗？扑哧扑哧的好淫荡呢，啊……Harry可能听不到吧，Harry叫得声音更大更动听呢。”

“忍不住了。”抽出手指，Tom翻身上床压在了Harry身上，慢慢起身，调整好姿势后对着Harry的脸解开了裤子，挺立的分身便直直地展现在Harry眼前，顶端已经濡湿了，Tom挺着下身顶上了Harry的脸颊，下流地用分身顶端在Harry脸上摩擦着，留下道道痕迹，最后滑到了嘴唇上，顶端一下下戳着Harry的浅色唇瓣，生生涂上淫荡的颜色。“等一下就是这家伙要进入Harry的小洞狠狠地操呢，想必一定会操到Harry下面的小洞合不上嘴啊……为了让我的Harry轻松一点，来，张嘴。恩？”

鼻息间全是男人的味道，最后被逼着张开唇瓣接受巨物的侵入，[实在是太大了，口腔都包不住，要怎么进入那么小的地方啊……]努力地用口腔包住巨物，吮吸着顶端，舌头艰难地活动着，不断舔去顶端冒出的膻腥的液体，一切都只是为了讨好男人让男人满意，几乎整个脸颊都埋入了男人下身茂密的丛林中，“唔……”男人仍然不满意似的扣住自己的脑袋往下身压去。

已经顶到了喉咙怪物仍然在膨胀，Harry连声音也发不出来，合不拢的口中流下些许液体顺着下巴滑落。想要后退、想要逃，却记得得罪男人的结果一向是自己可怜，[如果Tom在这时候生气，等一下自己是真的会被折磨死在这张床上吧……]想到这里，能做的依然只是讨好地配合着男人进行深喉。即使嗓子已经被插到疼痛，也不敢抗议出声。Tom这几年性格越来越差，虽然一直都很差……但对自己好像更加粗暴了，为人也更是偏激。如今就算是自己，也不敢轻易惹怒男人……

看着Harry努力吞咽着讨好，含泪的目光中夹杂丝丝委屈和不易察觉的埋怨，Tom阖上眼帘。什么时候开始对男孩产生如此暴虐的占有欲的？是在制作魂器后分裂的灵魂更加暴虐了的缘故，还是冈特家遗传的性格随着年龄的增长暴漏无疑所造成的……

该死的，不应该这样，这份温暖不是下定决心好好守护吗，什么时候开始，对男孩儿竟然也开始展露属于the dark lord的残忍粗暴了吗……但是，我的男孩儿，你也该知道，你，只能属于我。睁开眼睛，便撞进了那双翠绿的瞳，[真是干净的颜色啊……]。伸手抚上男孩儿的眼睛，感受着眼睫的微微颤动，“Harry，怕吗？”在男孩儿耳边低语。

“……怕。”意料之中的一颤，还含着自己分身的嘴唇吐出含糊的话语。情不自禁轻笑一声，“也是，是应该怕。”抽丨出分身，离开男孩儿温暖的口腔，牵出的一丝淫靡的液体最终滴向男孩儿红印遍布的胸膛。

“To……Tommy还……生气吗？”随意地在男孩身上摩擦着挺立的分身，就听到男孩小心翼翼地开口，声音不大，仿佛怕惊动什么似的。

“Harry说呢？……”不答反问，语气中带着漫不经心。“Harry准备好了吗？”粗张的性器已经滑到了穴口，在穴口出摩擦着，微微顶弄却并不进去。男孩儿微微扭动着身子，身体明确地诉说着渴望。小穴自发地收缩着，贪婪地想要吞掉穴口的巨物。“Tommy……”Harry几乎失神地喃喃着对方的名字，却说不出更多的话了。

“Harry的下面已经湿了啊，真是不乖的孩子，流出来的东西好多，是不是该堵住这张小嘴呢，嗯？”引得Harry几欲发狂的巨物在穴口骚扰着，男人口中也仍是毫不留情地吐出让人脸红的语句。“那么，求我吧，Harry。”

“唔……Tommy……”努力想要张口，却说不出对方想要听的话，哀求的目光望向Tom，却在看到男人不为所动的目光之后瑟缩了。咬着下唇，只得艰难地开口“Tommy……求你，求你进来……”男人轻笑一声，分身微微用力进入了穴口，浅浅地抽插了几下，又瞬间抽出。对Harry来说这无疑相当于饮鸩止渴，后穴的空虚让Harry有想哭的冲动。

“Tommy……？”含泪的眼睛诉说着不解，他明明都开口……开口求他了。“Harry求我进去……进去哪里？进去干什么？”愣愣地盯着Tom吐出轻声话语的嘴唇，Harry好似听不懂对方在说什么。回过神来，眼泪不禁滴落下来。

“我、我要Tom进来…进入我的…”太难以启齿的话让Harry停顿下来，微微吸了一口气，艰难地继续开口“进入我的小穴…干我、操我、惩罚我。”

“那么，听你的。”不等Harry说完，挺立地分身便粗暴地插入Harry的身体。

“啊——”下体被生生撕裂般的痛楚让Harry发出嘶哑的喊叫。努力地放松身体收缩着后穴想要减轻痛苦，却在Tom突如其来的大力抽插中又一次喊叫出声“Tommy！轻啊啊轻点…求你了Tommy、啊——”

男人的速度不快，却只彻底地进入，然后干脆地完全退出，待小穴微微闭合后再一次大力挺入之时，对Harry来说无疑又是一场酷刑。Harry已经在这种折磨中快要失去意识了。不断地抽插，不断地进入，好似一场不知何时才能结束的酷刑。没有丝毫的快感，有的只是惩罚意味的疼痛，不间断的疼痛。男人沉默不语，只发着狠地操弄。于是整个房间只剩下Harry的呻吟喘息，间或夹杂着惨叫与啜泣。[Tom还没消气啊……]被粗暴地顶弄，泪水在自己也不知道地情况下不断滑落，在男人的床上时候，连泪腺都不是自己可以控制的吗？

“Tommy…我快要死掉了呜…我、我好疼”努力地求饶，带着哭腔的声音却只是激起男人的施虐欲和控制欲而已。

“Harry是觉得太慢了吗，那我快一点好了，Harry可不许哭哦。”说罢，便加快的抽插的速度，毫不停歇的节奏让Harry感觉自己就快要痉挛了。男人却毫不留情。

[原来性爱是一件这么痛苦的事情吗？]

“Tommy，别这么对我，求你了…”委屈到不能自已。泪水像断了线的珍珠般滑落，仿佛第一次意识到，Tom可以真的对自己这么残忍，无论怎么求饶怎么呻吟怎么讨好都得不到回复的绝望，望着自己身体的冰冷的眼神，真正让自己感受到了寒冷，身体渐渐开始大幅度的颤抖。疼、除了疼痛还是疼痛。不知道和男人惯用的钻心剜骨相比，哪种疼痛更让人崩溃。自己是男人身边几乎唯一一个没有尝过那种滋味的人，无数人或羡艳或嫉妒的目光一直包围在自己身边，那些人却又哪里知道，男人给予自己的残忍，是能让自己无法自拔的疼痛，无法拒绝，只有沉溺…沉溺……最后绝望地开口“Tommy……”

“嗯啊！”不知道Tom突然的大力撞击，碰到了身体深处的哪一点，全身猛地一颤，一种难以描述的快感从尾椎上升到脖颈，酥酥麻麻的感觉难以言喻。只觉得后穴渐渐升起的快感让自己感觉到微微的恐惧。被压在耳边的双腿快要僵硬了，下体完全暴漏在男人面前的羞耻、让人感觉不适地姿势、止不住地呻吟、以及已经产生快感的身体，无一不让Harry感觉到濒临崩溃。

“慢点…啊哈…啊……”快感如同扑面而来的浪潮，就快把Harry淹没在其中了，男人却丝毫没有伸出手拯救的意思。只是不断地施虐，牢牢把握Harry的身子，使之坠入更深的牢笼。

“Harry，告诉我，你是谁的？”轻柔的声音再一次在耳边响起。

Harry只愣着不知该作何回答，[明明我是自己的…]心里想着，却知道如果真的这么说出便与找死无异。怔愣间，男人加快着进攻的速度，狠狠地不断撞击体内最让人疯狂的突起，又一次发问道：“Harry，你属于谁？”

被操到几乎无法开口说话，张开口吐出的也满满只是呻吟。快感使之，脚趾都蜷缩着颤抖。“啊…我嗯…”说不出哪怕一句完整的话，更别提男人想要的答案了。

其实答案只有也只能有这一个，因为其他选择，通往的都只是无尽的深渊。怕……会怕到无法呼吸。

即使眼泪布满脸庞，口水顺着下巴滑落，吐出的呻吟声都在颤抖，快感充斥全部身子，被操到全身发软，也要努力张口说出男人要听的话

——“我属于Tommy，啊…只属于Tommy。”

说完之后，自己也忍不住地，嚎啕出声。“乖，我的男孩儿。”声音好似极尽温柔，然而暴行却仍未停止。

粗重的喘息、尖细的呻吟、交缠的肢体、滴落的汗液、断断续续的求饶……无一不在宣告着一场荒诞的性事正在进行，淫靡的味道充斥着整个房间。

“啊…啊、嗯——”Harry不知道自己在这张床上度过多长时间了，只是恍惚记得自己在一轮又一轮的折磨中不断失去意识，又被接下来Tom粗暴的动作弄醒，眼泪一滴一滴地滑落，就没有停止过流淌，脸上液体遍布湿漉漉的一片，早都分不清哪些是汗水，哪些是泪水，或者被男人恶意涂抹在脸上的带着浓浓味道的不明液体。大大的眼睛失神地睁着，口中仍然不受控制地吐出引人发狂的声音。

“Harry…Harry？”不知道男人哪来的如此让人觉得恐怖的体力，进出了自己这么久，丝毫不显半分疲惫，反观自己，已经快要崩溃在在男人身下了。突然听到男人开口叫自己的名字，然而Harry几乎连应答的力气也没有了，只能微微扬了扬头，以示回应。“…是我太粗暴了吗，Harry看起来很难过呢。”一只手温柔地抚上了自己的翘发，只可惜手掌带着冰冷的温度。

“恩…我哈…”断断续续无法表达出口自己的想法，出口的话通通化作了呻吟。

“嗯…果然是Harry被操的太狠的缘故啊。”口中吐出吟咏一般的语调叹息。男人慢慢调整了姿势，将跪趴在床上，头抵着床头的Harry翻了身，巨物在体内几乎调转了一圈，Harry在这种刺激下几乎喘不过气。被翻过身，绿色的眼睛直直地撞入了那双黑瞳之中，意外有点让人感到陌生的黑瞳，仿佛这双眼睛该是血红色才让人觉得应该，被Tom恶意撞击敏感处的刺激拉回了思绪，甩甩脑袋，自己现在做的应该是努力撑下去才对吧，至于刚才想的什么乱七八糟的东西，是从哪里冒出来的想法，Harry是无从考虑和深究的。

“我记得，Harry说过，不喜欢男人，嗯？”突然听到男人提起那时候的事情，Harry感觉自己身体一瞬间被冰冻。

“我……”然而却根本无话可说。那天快要被男人逼疯，暴怒成那样的Tom，自己害怕到极致，被恶狠狠地抛到床上的时候吓得不敢开口，被暴虐地撕开衣服的时候止不住颤抖。因为和Jen出去而忘记男人说的话，是自己有错，但是生气成那样也就太…过分了。不断地哀求，却丝毫不能阻止青青紫紫的痕迹印上身体。终于在男人准备就那样进入自己身体时候哭着开口说道不喜欢男人，不愿意被男人上。只记得当时Tom抬起头的眼神阴霾到可怕，最后低下头狠狠地咬伤了自己的锁骨，只凭咬合力，锁骨便一片血肉模糊，鲜血直流。牙齿一直摩擦着血肉模糊的伤口，让Harry疼到无法出声，最后男人终于放开他，在说出让他离开的话之后，他几乎是狼狈地逃了出去。

之后男人便开始无视他、冷落他、他不见他，甚至在和他相遇时不愿意给他一个眼神，实在太冷漠了，这让八年来一直被Tom一人宠溺着的Harry几乎要疯了。Tom一直不喜欢Harry和其他的人接触过多，这使得Harry除了海格和阿布拉克萨斯以外没什么关系很好的朋友，海格被开除后，自己就更加依赖Tom了。被Tom冷落的感觉几乎和被世界抛弃的感觉无异。自己在电闪雷鸣的夜晚做着噩梦，害怕得跑到男人的房间，却怎么敲门都得不到回应。在门口蜷缩着度过了一晚后，便大概下定决心，就算被Tom残忍地对待，也不要这种冷酷的折磨。

阿布拉克萨斯一番话，也不过是让Harry知道得更清楚，那是自己所选择的暴虐。

现在突然听到男人的问话，Harry不知如何是好，没错，自己不喜欢男人，不愿意被男人压在身下婉转承欢，不愿张开双腿哭着求饶连最后一丝尊严都破碎，不愿意在被进入时候尖叫得像一个被强奸的女人…可是…如果那些和被Tommy抛弃被Tommy扔开相比的话，似乎也就没那么难以忍受了。在11岁那年自己情不自禁拉住身前黑发男孩的衣角开始，就没什么选择可以做了，不是吗？

迟迟等不到Harry回答的Tom却不知道Harry此刻的想法，于是勾起一个略显危险的笑容，缓慢地顶进更深的地方、“啊……”Harry的瞳孔猛地放大，几乎不敢置信，男人究竟想怎么样，这个深度已经…已经…让他快要死掉了，男人却还在往里进入“受…受不了了……饶了我Tommy…我错了、啊、啊…”

“Harry错在哪里了，Harry不喜欢男人，不喜欢被男人上，哪有什么错，错的是我，我逼着Harry求我，把Harry强制地压在身下，对吗？”还在缓缓往里进入的男人凝视着被惊惧充满的双瞳，温柔地声音被言辞渲染到让人惊恐。

“不…不是的、是我、我属于 Tom…啊啊……Tom Riddle啊——”说不出一句完整的句子，涎水一点点顺着嘴角流出，眼泪满脸都是，微张着的红肿的双唇轻易地便能够引起任何人的施虐欲，更别提身上暴虐的男人了。男人于是俯下身子含住了Harry的唇瓣，一点点啃咬，动作温柔，却不留一丝余力。

Harry无法出声，只是从睁大的双眼中流出的泪水更加汹涌。嘴唇感觉快要烂掉了……摇晃着脑袋妄想挣扎换来的只是更加渗人的力度。于是不敢再动弹半分，哭着任由男人折磨。

不知过去多久，男人终于大发慈悲地放开了Harry，沾满鲜血的唇瓣加上一副泫然欲泣的样子惹人心疼是真，然而Tom的眼神却愈发让人觉得可怕了。

下身仍然在饱受折磨着，Tom却没有继续往里再深入了，Harry松了口气的同时更加地绷紧了神经，提到了那件事情，一定是Tom还在介意，他…他还是非常生气，生气时候的Tom多么恐怖，或许只有食死徒和Harry知道得最清楚吧……

“在Harry身上留下一个印记怎么样，永远也去不掉的那种。”放轻了抽插的力度，Tom浅浅地在Harry溢满透明肠液的穴口活动着，一边开口道。

Harry听到后一愣，Tommy是要在自己身下烙下食死徒的标志了吗…Tom从来不愿意把自己当做仆人的…那是仆人的标志…有那个标志的人需要跪在Tom的脚边亲吻他的长袍…那个标志，一直以来都被自己强烈厌恶着，仿佛是来自灵魂深处的厌恶，很…脏……“我…我不要……Tommy…不要那个…求你了…”自己都感觉到了声音的颤抖。穴口处轻轻的抽插也让身体感到不适，下身阵阵的瘙痒让人无法忽视。不自禁地努力伸缩着穴口，挽留着又一次抽离自己的肉棒。

身上传来一声轻笑，“我记得Harry觉得那个标志很脏是吗…？Harry看看自己啊，不是…更脏吗，嗯？”说着Tom伸出两根手指，随着分身的又一次进入而深入到后穴，这一次下体也一并深入，吞吐着肉棒就已经很为难了，再加上两根手指……

“唔…”感觉到手指在肉壁上戳弄着，模仿性器抽插的动作捣弄着。Harry痛吟出声，却又慢慢的在这样的折磨中感受到了快乐，只是…太慢了……好痒，想要吞得更深一些。好舒服……模模糊糊地想着，明明该是很羞耻，却因为自己几乎无法掌控的淫荡的身体而变得让人愉快。真的如同Tommy所说，自己……也很脏啊……可是即便这样，也、也不愿意打下那个标志的烙印。他不愿意跪下亲吻Tommy的长袍，不愿意做他的仆人，不愿意受到烙印灼热时候的疼痛的折磨……最重要的是，真的不愿意自己的身上，有那样一个…令人恐惧的标志。

至于恐惧从何而来，就连Harry自己，也无从得知。

终于在看到Harry小心翼翼地掩饰着厌恶与恐惧，开口进行请求的时候，Tom轻笑出声，轻轻地将嘴唇贴在Harry耳后厮磨着，一边享受着Harry在自己怀中颤抖，一边随意地开口道：“不是食死徒的标志。”便不再出声。

Harry在松了口气的同时，又有些担心，Tom是不会轻易饶过自己的，Harry知道。那么……惩罚又会是什么呢？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

“啊——啊…嗯嗯。轻点儿Tommy，受不了了……啊啊啊！”之后Tom一言不发又开始了的操弄，几乎要了Harry的命，Harry像疯了似的的挣扎哭叫，求饶的话没有停过，Tom却一概充耳不闻，仿佛真的下了狠心要活生生地操死Harry。Harry也几乎是真的感觉，就要死掉了。

后穴严重红肿，却不被怜惜，肉刃还是大肆抽插着，小腹微微鼓起，是小穴中盛了太多的精液，伴随着抽插在不断向外迸溅。乳头也不断地遭受啃咬和揉捏，已经红肿的不成样子。Tom再一次将Harry的腿分开到最大，几到了180度，动作粗暴，双手捏在Harry的大腿两侧，不一会儿便依稀可见掌下的肌肤一片紫红，大腿根的嫩肉以及穴口处不断被进进出出的囊袋狠狠地拍打着。Tom下身粗硬的毛发摩擦着Harry的穴口，一阵阵瘙痒，让Harry快要发疯了。

Harry几乎可以感受到Tom的形状和大小，甚至是柱身上微微鼓起的每一根青筋。那样的巨物，在自己的身体里不断地进出着……在抽出的时候，穴口红肿的嫩肉会微微外翻，在每一次进入的时候，都顶到让Harry疯狂的深处的一点，Harry自己都能感觉到下身流出的水越来越多，和Tom堵在自己身体里的精液渐渐融为一体。自我厌恶的情绪充斥着Harry的大脑。就在这时，Tom拔出了在Harry体内的肆虐的肉刃。

伸出手臂，不允许Harry合拢双腿，于是Harry大张着腿，漏出红肿的小穴，在Tom的目光下，感受徐徐从后穴流出各种液体的感觉。不一会儿，下身便湿了大片，身下的床单也被液体濡湿，可是流淌着的液体却仍旧没有停止，“Harry，淫荡吗？”Harry听到Tom的身边在耳边响起。“如果以后Harry会每天都这么淫荡呢？被各种液体充满，被用肉棒堵住身体，含着精液入睡，只有在被操的时候后穴的精液才会伴随着抽插离开体内，然后再含住新的液体……Harry，怕吗？”

听着Tom缓慢地吐出的句子，Harry无声地哭了出来，睁着大大的眼睛，张着嘴却无法回话，因为他确定，他可以确定，有那么一瞬间，Tom是真的想要付诸行动的。Tom也不要求Harry说什么话，只伸出手，大力地揉着穴口，液体流出的速度更快了，Tom很快就粘了一手的液体。却仍然不满足，将两根手指插入穴口套弄着，很快的，手上便收集了那么一滩液体。恶意地伸出手面朝Harry笑了。然后将手上的液体悉数抹在了Harry的脖颈、锁骨、包括胸前的乳头、小腹之上。

继而Tom将目光转向了Harry下身挺立的嫩芽，在Tom的操弄之下，Harry自己都不知道是什么时候有了反应。不可思议地感觉到Tom的手在分身上撩拨着，伴随着Tom的动作，分身逐渐变硬。早就知道求饶已经没有任何意义，任由Tom粗暴的把弄着自己的身子，哭着射出来的那一刻，又一次更深刻地明了——已经…没有办法返回了……毫无退路……

看着又一次陷入昏厥当中的Harry，Tom此刻心中却异常平静，纵然他知道，在下一刻，他的男孩儿就要忍受几乎生不如死的疼痛，灵魂被深深刻上最残忍地印记，内心却不曾有过半分挣扎。

早在Harry又一次惹他生气的时候，便下了这个决定，冷落只是想让自己暂时冷静一下，也再给男孩儿一点时间，给自己一点儿时间。如果男孩真的就这样耗着不主动来认错，结局也不过是自己再愤怒些罢了。

想到此，Tom终于低声念出那段冗长的咒语。伴随话音落下的，是男孩撕心裂肺的哀嚎，仿若痛彻心扉的惨叫，久久未曾停歇，男孩睁大的眼睛渗出的泪，都让人感受到绝望。

Tom只是看着，半晌，终于还是轻叹了一声，抚了抚男孩儿卷翘的黑发。 

灵魂印记。哪怕灵魂都被刻印上最深的痕迹，永远无法抹去的归属。

他属于他，永远。

一个无法改变的事实。 

（一次更新完）

以下为二次更新，脑洞对应哈利重生回归至原本时代，记忆完全恢复，首次被伏地魔捕获。

在这个时候，哈利居然还有心思想别的事情。是的，哈利想起当自己发现重回这个时代后不久赫敏在自己面前欲言又止后仍然问出口的那番话。当时他正在复习魔药学，对着厚厚的魔药课本一脸苦恼，至少看起来是这样。赫敏就在不远的地方，他看得出赫敏最近有话想对他说，可是他实在想不到在这个阶段和时期内赫敏能对自己说什么，毕竟这个时代，这段经历，对他来说已经过去太长时间了……

在原地踱了几步，赫敏仿佛下定了决心，快步走向哈利。不等哈利摆出一个笑脸，便直接地出口发问，问题的内容也成功地使哈利脸上已经就要摆出来的笑脸变得僵硬。赫敏问：“哈利，你最近是不是有什么事情瞒着我们，是我的错觉吗？你突然变得很害怕伏地魔，我是说，哦，你知道的，你从来没有惧怕过神秘人，然而这些日子你总是对他避而不谈，甚至没有叫出过他的名字！……”

哈利确实笑不出来，他怕他，什么时候变过？仿佛不该是这样似的。哈利深深地记得自己被伏地魔绑在床上的日子，被下了灵魂咒语后的剧痛，被折磨时候崩溃讨饶的屈辱，哪怕是在确信了分离的必然之后，他也无时无刻不在怕他。他该怕他，这一点儿也没错……而在回来之后，他便更加怕他了，他生怕有一天会重蹈覆辙，那样的经历他不想再感受第二次了。他甚至怀疑自己没有勇气去面对那命定的一战。哈利抱着脑袋痛苦地想，将自己本就不服帖的黑发折磨地更加杂乱。他的身上有他下的灵魂咒语，他们互相是可以感受到对方的存在的，就算如今伏地魔还没有发觉，但总有一天他们会面对面相峙，他绝不敢保证到那时他仍能安然无恙到与他开战。

赫敏的问题，在她狐疑不满的眼神下，哈利艰难地找借口搪塞了过去，然而现在的场景却是哈利怎么也没有想到的。

被食死徒抓住实在是一个天大的失误，即使魔力不在最充沛的状态，即使食死徒的人数实在是多得可怕，即使当时的情况下一定要出手帮助纳威不可，可哪怕仅仅只因为伏地魔，哈利也不应该犯这样愚蠢的错误——被食死徒捕获，甚至马上就要被带到伏地魔面前……是啊是啊，大难不死的救世主男孩，伏地魔的追随者们抓住了这样的宿敌，当然应该快快交给伏地魔，哈利此时只能绝望地祈求梅林，但愿伏地魔不要认出来这个“大难不死的该死的男孩”就是一直以来的“伏地魔的男孩”……

钻心剜骨折磨致死或者是在伏地魔身下被强bao到生不如死，如果是你，你会怎么选择？哈利如是问道。

☆

如果此刻手上能够有时间转换器这样的东西就好了，可惜梅林却没有给哈利一个可以重新来过的机会。他终于还是被带到了伏地魔面前，是蒙着眼睛的。哈利甚至不知道是不是应该庆幸如此他便不需要在一进屋子后就对上对方如今已经布满腥红的眸子。

从他踏入屋子，人声就渐渐减弱了，伴随着他在一片漆黑中被压着缓缓向前的步伐，屋内只能听见包括自己在内的清晰的脚步声。突然想起的沙哑嗓音却打破了这样为时不长的寂静，"让我们瞧瞧这是谁？救世主男孩？伟大的——哦是的，这是lord voldemort命中注定的敌人，他注定是——我的。"

哈利不确定自己在听到对方的宣告后是否咬了咬唇，就像从前很多时候那样，他知道伏地魔说的"属于"是以敌人的身份，可不得不承认的是，听到这熟悉的话语，他还是感到恐慌。在伏地魔话音落下后，此起彼伏地响起四面八方传来的讨论与嗤笑声，哈利得说自己是听到了贝拉那个疯女人的尖叫，他有时会好奇伏地魔为什么会留这样一个女人在身边并委以重任。[哦，该死的，现在可不是想这些的时候。]哈利听到自己在咒骂自己。

"那不如让我的朋友们一起思考一下，今晚，我们做些什么游戏好呢？"刻意放缓的语调，让人几乎能够感受到声音主人的愉悦或者向往期待的声音，间或夹杂着些许得意吧，哈利这么想着。

"my lord，为什么不让亲爱的纳吉尼饱食一顿呢？"哦又是贝拉——哈利头疼地意识到，他甚至可以想象此刻莱斯特兰奇夫人眼中可能闪烁的恶毒光芒了。如果可以让哈利自己选择死法的话，被大蛇撕裂虽然不见得有多美妙，但比起伏地魔玩过的更多折磨手段，哈利已经知足了。可是梅林知道，纳吉尼是绝对可以认出自己的……到时候别说吃掉自己，恐怕那只该死的蛇的第一反应是让自己的主人将他带回房间吧……

"不不不……我说了，他是我的，他应该由我——亲手……"瞬间哈利眼睛上方的遮挡物便消失不见了，哈利不确定对方使用的什么咒语，但他正清晰地看见伏地魔在一步步朝他走来，如同一个王者在走向他的奴隶。

哈利是想用愤恨的眼神去看着他的，但他大概更怕和他对视，于是只盯着不远处的地面，头也不抬。直到那人拖着袍子在他面前站定。下巴被猛地扼住抬起，那力道仿佛要把人捏碎了一般，"现在，跪下舔我的袍子，我的救世主。"那人高高在上，俯视着以狼狈的姿势倒在地上，只下颚被人拿捏着狠狠提起的他。

如果是当时年少，哈利一定便压抑着屈辱委屈和不满跪下低头讨饶了，他可以想象自己舔完对方的袍子后又是怎样含住对方的欲望努力吞咽，直到被揪住头发仰起脸承接对方施舍般的欺凌。但是现在不一样，他还是哈利，但他是哈利·波特。所以在他不屑地啐出声后也料想到被对方狠狠踹到在地，接着被踩住脑袋一边脸颊不断在地上摩擦与地面进行亲密接触的结局。

哈利感觉到自己的脸颊像被火灼伤了似的，辣辣地疼。可这还不是最糟糕的，对方的鞋尖在慢慢下移，到了哈利胸前时而狠狠踩弄时而轻柔的划着圈，只隔着夏日薄薄的一层t恤，哈利能够清晰地感受到对方是怎么恶意地在自己的胸膛玩弄着。这具身子没有当年被调教出的条件反射的敏感，却有着少年未经人事的青涩敏感，更何况，曾经的调教早已是深入骨髓的东西了，哈利努力想要缩起身子，因得太过深刻，此时是连挣扎的念头都没有生出的，同时也忘了疑惑对方进行这番动作的理由。

不确定对方是否轻笑了那么一声，只感觉那脚尖在胸前做弄够了似的仍然在向下，"唔嗯…"终于在被对方恶意踩压这摩擦下体时候忍不住从口中泄出了闷哼。哈利这个时候开始感到有点恐慌，他确实想不到伏地魔在他身上除了不可饶恕咒以外还能用些什么，所以现在这个几乎是被……嗯……玩弄？的状态让哈利有点摸不准对方的想法。该死，难道不该是钻心剜骨或者一个直接的阿瓦达吗？哦不不，并不是想死的意思。

对方就像是听到了他的想法一般，脚尖终于撤离了他的身体，而一口气还没松到底，紧跟着就是一个该死的·来自大魔王的·上辈子被怎么折腾也没有挨过的·钻心剜骨。哈利感觉自己的身体已经在颤抖了，痛…除了痛还是痛……全身冰凉，仿佛整个身子都被丢进了冬日刺骨的寒水中，却又迸着冷汗。恍惚中听到对方再次重复了一声——"crucio"，再次中咒的瞬间哈利猛地扬起了脖子，眼泪也纷纷从眼眶中窜逃而出，身子已经不是自己可以控制的了，浑身都在不间歇地抖动，疼到麻木之后开始抽搐，脸上的肌肉牵扯着使表情也变得狰狞。哈利很痛苦，不仅是身体上的——钻心剜骨能带给人的折磨确实仅仅只有身体上的，但伏地魔带给他的痛苦，从来都不仅仅是身体上的。

哈利模糊地想着，这大概是他第二次尝到钻心剜骨的滋味吧，上一次的话……也是这个人，他也是这般挣扎着，太久了，他都忘记了原来钻心剜骨会让人这么痛。想着想着哈利笑了，慢慢地开始发出笑声，他一边抽搐着身子，由于疼痛的生理原因泪腺分泌着眼泪，一边笑着。他啊，哈利波特，活了三世，遇见伏地魔三次，两辈子都尝着了这钻心的滋味，上辈子是没尝过，即使整天呆在Tommy的身旁，常常看着他对人施咒后享受着他人的求饶，他也没尝过，是，Tommy把自己往死里折磨的时候也没用过这个咒语……哈哈，大概他该感谢他？该死的他上辈子没对他施过钻心剜骨，可是一个灵魂咒语几乎是他能想象到的疼痛的极限了……哈利感觉到更疼了，心也开始抽搐，疼的喘不过气，于是他笑得更大声了，眼泪也流的越发汹涌了。

屋子内的食死徒们面面相觑，伏地魔脸上的笑意却慢慢淡下去了，看着地上哭的凶狠笑得癫狂的孩子，他执着魔杖的手却仍然没有放下，第三声"crucio"响起的时候，他是面无表情的，接着，只一脸冷漠地看着地上的男孩。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不——啊啊啊！"哈利这次尖叫出声了，是一串刺耳的叫声，仿佛要穿破人的耳膜，他感觉自己快要疯了，不，他感觉自己已经疯了，听说钻心剜骨施咒时间较长的话会致人疯魔以及死亡，看来伏地魔真的是抱着把自己折磨致死的想法施咒……

求他，快求饶，不不，他是波特，不能求，嗯，没关系，没关系的，没了自己邓布利多也能打败他，说不定被他折磨到顽强的自己能承受得更久些……哈利惨叫着，痛得大肆流泪，此刻却是笑不出来了。

伏地魔知道自己该停下来了，不然他的男孩大概真的会被他折磨死。可是看着男孩在地上狼狈至此也未曾讨饶半分，大概跟他以哈利波特的身份存在时，便视自己为敌的心情一样坚定。

伏地魔笑了，食死徒们都不明所以地惊恐地看着他们主人的笑容，不敢喘气半分。他缓缓蹲下身子，轻柔地抬起哈利的脸，望着那双可怜的绿眼睛，轻声道："就这样，可以了，现在，求我吧……"那是一种轻柔而阴冷的语气，如蛇一般阴冷而充满毒性，却又好似无比温柔，"我的男孩……"

和伏地魔对视上哈利颤抖的幅度便加大了，他不敢相信，不敢相信他看他的眼神，那不该是伏地魔看哈利波特的眼神……直到听闻他叫出那熟悉的称呼，哈利猛地睁大了眼睛，瞳孔放大到不可思议的地步，伏地魔仍然只是看着他微笑，间或用指尖摩擦着他的脸颊。

哈利好似终于意识到了什么，狠狠地闭上了眼睛，他没有开口，即使灵魂仿佛鞭挞着要求他进行讨好。但他是哈利波特，格兰芬多的黄金男孩，所有人眼中的救世主，现在他记得。哈利波特不会对伏地魔开口求饶，永远。深吸了一口气，钻心剜骨的咒语此刻已经停止了，虽然身子还在因为疼痛抽搐着，但哈利的意志仍然足以支撑他扬起一个近乎挑衅的笑容：“好久不见，Tom，但或许此刻，我该叫你伏地魔才对。哦，脸色别那么难看，拜托了。你抛弃了Tom的身份，而我正是你想要千刀万剐的敌人。”

和重新回到那段暗无天日的日子相比，其实死也没什么可怕的，更何况当年Tommy对自己偏执的占有欲，是源于感情——虽然这么说自己都觉得有点可笑，但其实谁不是呢？占有欲都是来源于喜欢，只不过Tommy的占有欲，辅以暴虐和伤害，少有温情。可是现在，伏地魔的骨子里如果还具有对哈利的占有欲，那么他不确定其中是否还具有感情，伏地魔的灵魂早都被自己分裂的太过严重，面对他所谓的背叛以及敌人的身份，如果他真的决定伤害他，那……绝对不是“生不如死”可以概括的。

伏地魔在听到哈利开口的瞬间便不耐似的甩开了手，退后两步好整以暇地望着他。他的脸色其实没有到能被人认出难看的地步，虽然他此刻的心情的确不是那么好。或许他给男孩放松的时间有点长，让他生活在霍格沃茨小朋友中间以及邓布利多庇护下的日子太久了。

他面无表情地看着不远处的救世主先生，是的，救世主。为什么他不考虑一下贝拉的建议直接把这个该死的男孩扔给纳吉尼呢，噢，或许就连纳吉尼都不敢吃掉这个"大难不死的男孩"，毕竟The Dark Lord对这位男孩在意的程度，别人也许不知道，这条大蛇却总是知道的。想到这里伏地魔不禁扯了扯唇角露出一个稍显嘲讽的笑容，只可惜他的男孩却好似总是不知道天高地厚似的。

他实在有太多手段可以折磨这个男孩了，可以把他折腾到哭着求饶、尖叫，哪怕嗓子都因哭喊咳出猩红的点滴，哪怕身子上青青紫紫的痕迹让男孩稍有动作就不住地啜泣，也不管不顾。狠狠地上他，不留一点力道贯穿他的身子，让他像上辈子那样，被绑到床上，只能承欢。况且如今他可以对他更加恶劣，可以更加不顾及他的心情，毕竟他是黑魔王不是什么Tom Riddle，而他是救世主不是Tommy的男孩，也毕竟是他背叛了他……

他可以强硬地下手让男孩直接崩溃，从今往后，都只会乖巧地在他身子底下呻吟，配合着他的动作，以他喜欢的姿势向他求欢，甚至于自己舔湿手指扩张好自己的小穴后，扒开臀瓣，吞下他下身的巨物，然后以最下贱的姿态扭着身子，用下面那张淫荡的小嘴吮吸着他进行讨好……

伏地魔感觉自己迫不及待想要将脑子里的想法付诸实践，他确实很久没碰过什么人了，他其实应该在听闻男孩被成功抓回来的第一瞬间便扒光他的衣服，听他的求饶，而不是慢慢地享受着他的恐惧。

“哈利，如果你那张小嘴再说出一句什么话，我保证……”他威胁着他，哈利不知道他没有出口的句子是什么，但是他明智地没有再开口，现在他能做的大概只有等待黑魔王大人的判决。

“很好，那么，接下来你想去的，是地牢？或者，我的房间？”

“地牢，先生。”哈利干巴巴地开口。

在场的食死徒们确信在‘该死的哈利波特’说完这句话之后，他们的主人脸上露出了一个堪称愉悦的笑容。“那么，就让我带你去吧——专门为你准备的地牢，它等待你很久了。”语毕，老魔杖轻挑，哈利的颈部又一次出现了它再熟悉不过的金色锁链，锁链的另一段延至伏地魔手中。

哈利突然感觉难以启齿的屈辱，比上一世更甚，眼角都泛着红。当然，伏地魔不在乎这些。他只拉扯着锁链的一头，带着救世主走向他新的牢笼。 

☆ 

哈利不知道伏地魔是什么时候进来的。 

这段时间以来，哈利的日子说不上好过，但也还没有到令人绝望的地步。除却第一日伏地魔将自己带入了一间堪称恐怖的地牢，嗯……他衷心希望那件地牢不是为他准备的，说是地牢，其实不过是一个偌大的金笼子，纵使屈辱，也没什么好令人惊惧，真正让哈利忍不住颤抖的，是笼子内一件件或躺或立的淫邪用具…… 

想到在金笼子看到的器具，哈利抿了抿唇，他从来都不知道Tom有这样的兴趣，纵使上一世的床事于他来说同样可怕到难以忍受，但借助外物折磨他的情况却很少有过。 

那个笼子里……皮鞭、乳夹、木马、各种形状的假阳具……实在是……该死的哈利确实想不到除了自己那堆东西还能被用在谁的身上，因此他最近分外老实，生怕自己惹怒大魔王被锁到笼子里不知道以怎样的方式对待。 

他恨他，毋庸置疑，即使因为多出的二十年多年的记忆太过荒谬，他总是生出些不该有的心思，他也确实恨他。这要感谢伏地魔本人。他曾经视他为唯一，无论亲人亦或是友人，他一心依赖他，与他分享一切。Tom也总不愧对他给予他的，他曾一心宠爱他，作为斯莱特林里优秀高傲冷漠的王子，把他宠得仿若格兰芬多的狮子们……哦不，哈利忍不住打断这该死的想法——他本来就是格兰芬多的狮子。 

可是，哈利自嘲地想着，他最好的朋友把他锁在庄园里让他整日除了挨操就是挨操，生生折腾了半年之久，然后终生囚禁。那样的日子还能用绝望以外的字样来形容吗…… 

那样的调教不管是多少辈子都不想经历第二次。他实在太害怕重回那段日子了，他怕他。 

伏地魔知道哈利察觉到自己已经来了，纵使他未曾发出任何声音。自从把哈利关到这里以来，他努力避免过来见他，按理说他该把他关到那间准备已久的笼子里，不过在看到哈利充满恐惧的绿色眸子时他还是改变了注意。伏地魔不是个会轻易动摇的人，不过那是哈利，他甚至想要感谢梅林，还能让他遇见这孩子。刚极易折，他唯恐这孩子过于坚持，最后不留瓦全，他也怕亲手折了这孩子的人是自己。 

其实伏地魔没有大家以为的那样，分裂灵魂后精神也一并存在严重问题，只是长久位居高位，他已经习惯了如此高傲与武断，总是不容置疑。现在，面对哈利波特，他没办法挥挥魔杖就做决定生死爱恨。 

他知道哈利恨他，也知道哈利怕他，不过没关系，他只能是他的，恨也好，怕也好，又有什么关系呢？况且，是的，他是他的，怎么对待都好。 

站立良久，思虑至此，伏地魔终于露出颇为残忍的一概的笑容，走向了我们的救世主。 

他扯着他的头发，不顾他吃痛的表情，嘶哑的声音在他耳边吐出一个又一个冰冷的词汇，哈利听到了。 

他说：“惩罚开始，准备好了吗，我的男孩。” 

★

哈利很怕“惩罚”这个词，不，这么说不太准确，哈利是很怕从伏地魔口中说出的“惩罚”，自上一世第一次被Tom压在身下以惩罚的名义狠狠贯穿之后，这个词对他来说就总是带着淫邪的味道。在他被锁起来调教的半年时间里，哪怕稍惹得Tom不满，都会被拖到床上，窗户边，浴室里，甚至当场被压倒在楼梯上进行名为“惩罚”的粗暴性爱。 

Tom当时对他用过的手段其实没什么人知道，然而但凡见到哈利面色苍白神情萎靡样子的人，无一不暗自心惊，他们大概是无法想像，对于哈利，Tom会舍得下怎样的手，确实，也只有包括阿布拉克萨斯在内的那几个人，才知道当时的Tom对哈利是以一种怎样的方式喜欢着、宠爱着的，在他们看来，就算这样的感情中满含暴虐，也总是唯一一个的特别，是的，哈利对于伏地魔来说是特别的，只他一个。哈利也知道是这样，但哈利宁愿不要。 

在那个让他终身难忘的恐怖夜晚，哈利的身上被刻下了传说中的灵魂咒语，哪怕在传闻中，那都是最邪恶、最危险的魔法。Tom没有告诉过他那个印记的作用，但他渐渐意识到自己无法坚定地违抗Tom的命令，甚至能随时被他感应到存在，至于其他还有什么，他到现在都还不清楚。 

那个夜晚之后，哈利对Tom真的可以称得上怕了，第二天醒来之后，身上的痕迹已经七七八八消的差不多了，Tom并没有像哈利会以为的那样，为了给他留下一个深刻的印象而拒绝消除他身上的伤痕——正如之前所说过的，如果Tom不动手，哈利是没胆子把那些Tommy因为惩罚留下的印记一一去掉的——但哈利和Tom都发现了，他对他，仍然抱有，或者说开始抱有，深深的恐惧。 

伏地魔确信这和那个灵魂魔法没有任何关系，但事实就是如此，哈利怕他，会在他向他伸出手的那一刻便开始控制不住地小幅度颤抖。望着哈利充满惧意的眸子，Tom感觉脑子里像是有什么东西“嘣”地断掉了，当时他脸色很难看，忍了半晌方才低沉地开口道“哈利，你这是在惹我生气吗？” 

哈利怔了一下，愣愣地摇了摇头。 

后来的情况便有些微妙了，哈利开始躲着Tom，小心翼翼地，诚如其他人所认为的那样，他所表现出的小心翼翼，无疑更是在惹怒大魔王。只是那时的Tom没有再对哈利做出什么过分的举动。

阿布拉克萨斯确信当时自己是胆战心惊的，为哈利，也为自己，哈利每用那种带着惧意的眼神望他们的主人一眼，空气中的氛围就更冷上那么一分，他不知道哈利对此是否有所察觉。但他十分担心Lord决定不再忍耐时，会对哈利毫不留情地下狠手，也担心Lord对身边的仆人进行迁怒的行为，胆战心惊。 

Tom大概忍了两个月，两个月的时间里，哈利尽量避免见他，望着他的绿眸子中饱含的也不再是依赖和信任。Tom告诉自己，忍忍，再忍忍，先解决完食死徒的事情，也给

哈利一点时间。毕竟那一晚，他对哈利冷硬到堪称残忍的下手，几乎要毁掉了他在这孩子心里的全部，他知道哈利是怎么依赖他，怎么信任他，怎么像个孩子似的一边埋怨一边享受着他独特的宠溺，他也只有他。是的，因为自己的自私和占有欲，哈利身边只有自己，他一点点建立起自己在哈利心中无可替代的地位，然后亲手把自己拽了下来，于是哈利真的只剩下了自己一个人。他不敢再依赖自己，只身一人，像大海中飘摇的一叶扁舟，有点脆弱，偏又逃不开自己。 

伏地魔从来没有后悔过这么对哈利，只是很多年以后的后来，望着怀里的人儿，会有点怀念年少时哈利一边冲自己灿烂的笑，一边撒娇的模样吧，那幅被自己宠坏了所以骄傲的不可一世的小模样。

两个月后，Tom更烦躁了，他发现哈利最近常常做噩梦，这当然不可能是男孩儿主动告诉他的，但具体Tom是怎么知道的，也无需向其他人道来。梦的内容大概也都他有关，哈利经常或者悲切或者愤怒或者惊恐难耐的叫着“Tommy”或是“Voldemort”。哈利是知道“伏地魔”这个名字的，只是很少这么称呼，一直到现在，哈利都还是像11岁那年一样，撒娇似的叫着他“Tommy”。 

他大概总是梦到那一晚，所以像小猫一样痛苦的呻吟着呢喃他的名字，间或夹杂着胡言乱语的求饶，至于为什么会愤怒难耐地叫着“伏地魔”，他无从得知。他只知道，他的男孩儿如果仍然每天都这样被噩梦所扰，身子会受不了的。 

即使对于哈利梦中对自己充满敌意的行为十分不满，Tom也并没有以此作为理由再折腾人一番，只是把精力更多地投入到了魔药的制作中，渐渐地他发现几乎所有种类的魔药都无法缓解哈利的噩梦。 

噩梦中总是他，生活里怕他，哈利自己都快怀疑是否能撑得下去了，要是自己再惹怒他…… 

所以哈利总是小心翼翼的，可惜，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，也正是这样的小心翼翼。 

当时哈利在和几个女伴聊天，有说有笑，哈利努力克制住自己不自在的感觉，漏出绅士而恰到好处的微笑，带着些许少年的温润。 

后来？后来Tom出现了，面无表情地走向了他的男孩，哈利得承认自己在看到他的那一刻就有些不知所措，当Tom站到他面前的时候，哈利脸上的笑容彻底消失了，甚至脸色都变得苍白，哈利想要解释一下自己为什么会和众多的女孩子出现在这里，但面对Tom，连开口都变得困难。他努力地调整面部表情，刚扯出一个僵硬的笑容，就被Tom狠狠地攥住了下巴。哈利当时是怕的，他望着Tom，祈求似的小声叫了声“Tommy”…… 

于是伏地魔忍住了差点就要甩出去的狠狠的一巴掌，那也是伏地魔唯一一次想要用扇男孩耳光的方式提醒男孩他很生气。 

伏地魔带走了哈利，之后哈利就再也没有出现过了。 

当天晚上，哈利被一条金链子锁在床上，嘶哑地求了伏地魔一整晚。之后，就是半年的折磨。 

Tom其实知道哈利不敢做惹他生气的太出格的行为，他生气不是因为哈利和女孩子们在一起有说有笑——好吧，得承认也有这个原因——他气的是哈利在看到他的那一刻起骤变的表情，[怎么？见到我就让你这么不开心？这么难为？]他差点当着所有人的面一巴掌甩上男孩的脸，只有他自己知道，在面无表情的脸色下，他有多想当场就狠狠治一治他不知好歹的男孩。 

在他因为男孩的噩梦烦躁地制作着魔药丝毫不敢假他人之手的时候，他的男孩倒是清楚怎么样会让他生气。 

那一晚上哈利被他一条金链子锁在床头，不停地贯穿、抽插，身体被折过来翻过去的摆弄。比起第一晚是要好多了，但哈利怕的快要死掉了，呜咽着断断续续地解释为什么自己会和女孩子们说说笑笑。Tom什么话都没有说，只有他自己知道，他大概是有点遗憾男孩开始这么怕他，面对他会这么的惶恐并且小心翼翼，他其实还是很喜欢哈利信任他、跟他撒娇、甚至任性妄为地和他笑闹的感觉的…… 

然后他把他关到庄园里开始折腾，而哈利的噩梦也完全没有减少，于是他逼着他跟他做爱，也逼着他喝奇怪的魔药，哈利从来不知道自己喝的一杯又一杯的魔药到底是什么，只绝望地在Tom身下呻吟，然后麻木地接过他递来的魔药。 

当然也会有挣扎的时候，面对哈利的倔强，伏地魔只笑着施与惩罚，也从不吝啬于告诉男孩：“这是惩罚”。此后，哈利对这个词也开始敏感了起来。 

但其实很久之前不是这样的。 

那时的Tommy，会因为哈利冬天拒绝施一个保暖咒而皱着眉头对哈利说：“该死的你是不是想接受点惩罚，男孩。” 

那时所谓的惩罚，也通通无关痛痒，甚至每当Tommy说出“惩罚”这个词的时候，哈利都会有些小得意，看吧，他知道他有多重视他、在意他。于是他总是皱皱鼻子或者吐吐舌头，蹭到Tommy旁边讨好地跟他撒着娇：“拜托，别惩罚我，你给我施保暖咒就好啦，我不喜欢那个咒语的！” 

…… 

时别已久，在另一个时空重新相遇的此刻，再听到“惩罚”这个词，哈利想到了那半年的屈辱折磨，也想到了年少时分的相濡以沫。那一晚的经历发生过后，他真的很久没想起过他们那时的故事了。但存在过的记忆又怎么可能消失。 

“不……伏地魔……住手……”该死的他该称赞他的四分五裂使用的还是如此娴熟吗？双手早已被不知名的束缚咒语捆住了。很多年前他曾经因为要在Tommy做魔药的时候闹着要去麻瓜甜品店，被Tommy用这个咒语在变形咒制造的床上捆了一下午，傍晚时分，Tommy做完了魔药，无奈地带他出了门，但他被捆了一下午，快要被气死了…… 

伏地魔的动作大概停顿了那么一瞬：“哈利，我猜你并不想被我逼着叫主人。” 

哈利也从记忆中回过神来，似乎没想到伏地魔会回他这么一句话来。继而毫不畏惧地开口道：“那么，你想让我称呼你什么呢？哦不不，伟大的黑魔王的名字是不能被人叫出口的，是吗？神秘人。” 

伏地魔并没有像哈利以为的那样会陶然大怒，反而轻笑一声俯下身子凑近了他，老实说那张脸还怪瘆人的，虽然这个时候想这种事情不太好，但哈利确实不自禁地想着［没有以前的脸好看，也不知道Tom……他是说伏地魔，这是什么新的糟糕审美……] 

"果然，淘气的男孩儿是不能放养的，瞧瞧，这不是变野了，该好好教训一下才是……"后面的词汇渐渐变得模糊，因为伏地魔已经贴上哈利的脖颈，细细啃弄着上面的血管和嫩肉了，不见多温柔，但也还能忍受。 

哈利其实没想到这场惩罚的开场会这么的温情，面前的这个人，如果他没搞错的话，真的是微笑的伏地魔吧……他是该挣扎一下，但束缚咒语的威力他很多年前就领教过了，因此只是抿了抿唇，努力地想侧过脑袋躲开那蛇一样的触感。 

“乖乖受着吧，男孩。”这是最后伏地魔在他耳边呢喃似的轻语。 

☆ 

哈利忘不了自己睁开眼回到这个时代的那天，无数记忆在一瞬间疯魔般的涌入大脑，除了第二世难以启齿的纠纠缠缠，还有第一世，那时他是他的死敌……当然这一世也一样，他的父母已经死在了他的手上…… 

哈利条件反射地掀起腰间的衣服，扭着脑袋努力望着后腰的位置，他不知道当时Tom在他后腰上留下的印记和那个灵魂咒语有没有关系，但躯体上被留下的印记和灵魂上的章子让人一样在意。值得庆幸的是，后腰处一片干净光滑，并没有什么该死的独一无二的蛇形印记。 

哈利忍不住松了一口气，继而又皱起眉头，[可是他仍然能感觉到Tom和他之间的联系……] 

仿佛突然想起什么似的，哈利哀嚎一声捂住了自己额角的闪电。“哦不，该死的疤……” 

…… 

自那时起，哈利就经常会猜想他们重逢的场景了。那实在不能说是期待，只是哈利知道，一切早已注定，他和他早晚会相遇的，无论是因为那命定的一战，还是因为灵魂的羁绊…… 

哈利不得不承认，他确实想过眼下的这个场景。落到对方手中，无论是他对死敌伏地魔的了解，还是对……Tom的了解，不是一种折磨便是另一种折磨罢了。当时的他想着，要是真的到了再被这个敌人，这个杀害他父母，残害他朋友的恶魔绑到床上，压到身下的时候，该怎么办呢……现在的他还没有能反抗他的力量，至于消极抵抗……他要是敢生出想死的念头，他会让他生不如死的，他从不怀疑这一点。 

所以其实最后苦恼了半天，并没想出什么结果。 

当下也一样，伏地魔真的把他压到了身子底下，如他所说的，除了受着，哈利想不到自己还可以做些什么。 

伏地魔啃咬舔弄着哈利的脖颈处，双手也不闲着，隔着衣物在哈利的身上四处揉弄，也不管衣服上多出几个褶皱。哈利咬唇受着，被揉捏得难受，身上的那只大手像是要把他揉散架一般，哈利想蜷缩起来，想躲开男人恐怖的掌控，当然，他做不到。 

伏地魔自颈间啃咬下去，留下一串红痕，有点痛。接着舔吻男孩的锁骨，衣领已经散乱开来，锁骨处都泛着红。 

哈利兀自闭着眼，身子早已不是那具身子，当年的人也大变，可是有些刻在骨子里刻在灵魂里的东西，是变不了的。今非昔比，他不知道该如何面对接下来的这场欢爱，或者说……强占。 

突然感觉伏地魔的动作停了下来，哈利不会以为今天就这样算了，于是略显茫然地睁开了眼。男孩眼中似是催促的神情明显取悦了男人，伏地魔含住哈利的耳垂，一边用舌尖细细舔弄，时不时把整个耳垂含入口中吮吸，一边湿答答地吐出黏腻的话语：“哈利，你说，把你这具身子调教成之前的模样，需要多久？” 

哈利瞬间呆住，怔愣地望着男人，似乎是在猜测男人说的话到底有几分真假，其实他也知道自己用不着这样，男人如果真的决定的事，无论如何也无法改变，说到底不过是怕罢了。伏地魔……他真的想，重新锁住他折腾个半年甚至更久吗？在Tommy的禁锢下，调教的日子都那么难熬，在伏地魔手下……他熬得住吗？ 

伏地魔注意到哈利茫然无措的神情，目光暗了暗，没有再继续这个话题。 

“哈利，张嘴。”他伸出手指在哈利的唇上轻轻摩擦着，他的声音也轻轻的，像是在诱惑什么人似的。“舔湿我的手指，乖孩子。” 

哈利拒绝地偏了偏脑袋，同时抿紧了唇，他实在太熟悉男人的这一行为了，自上一世就是如此，Tommy甚少为他准备魔药或是润滑剂，只是命令他张开嘴巴伸出舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐他的手指，于是他总是垂着眼乖巧的吮吸舔舐，不放过每一个角落。这时男人的手指也不闲着，会逗弄着他的舌尖，抑或是模仿性器抽插在他口内进出，无论做过多少次他都会脸红，这让Tommy很是愉悦，直到舔到男人满意，他便将濡湿的手指塞进自己的身体，接着哈利会开始细细颤抖。 

但是此刻，他偏过了头拒绝他。搁在以前，哈利是不太敢惹怒Tommy的，他的性格实在乖僻，折腾他的那些手段一个比一个让他畏惧。也就是重活了一次，他才会恨恨地瞪他，然后拒绝他。 

哈利想，要是他就此暴怒把自己吊起来操自己也认了。但伏地魔没有，他甚至没有表现出太大的生气，“不愿意？那自己插，好吗？” 

虽是疑问的语调，话里却透着毋庸置疑。哈利心里暗道我怎么可能如你所愿，当下更加用力地抿紧唇不乐于让自己的手指进入口腔。 

没想到伏地魔却不是这个意思，他执起哈利的一只手凝视了顷刻，在手心轻轻印上了一个吻，哈利猛地一震，看不懂伏地魔的行为，伏地魔也不打算说什么，只开始舔弄哈利的手指，从指尖，到指腹，继而唇舌游走过每一个指节，亲吻指根，一丝不苟。 

哈利只能忍受着手上传来的阵阵酥麻和湿意。 

渐渐的对方的唇舌游走至手掌，甚至于亲吻着他的手背。哈利眼中全是毫不掩饰的不解，过了半晌，才听到伏地魔缓缓开口：“哈利是想在我的强迫下把自己的整个手掌吞进去，还是重新选择动一动你的舌头呢？”说这话时，他没抬头看自己一眼，说完也只是继续用唇舌折腾着哈利的右手。 

哈利没有出声，显然他是怕的。但是要低头吗，哈利发现自己无法选择。 

“好，我知道了。”凝视着哈利，伏地魔的嘴角扯开了一个笑容。 

哈利眼睁睁看着伏地魔将自己摆成半靠的姿势，继而牵着自己的右手，往下身的入口处探去。“不……伏地魔……” 

伏地魔充耳不闻。握着哈利的手就要往穴口塞去。 

“不要！”哈利叫出声，伸出左手拽住伏地魔的手臂，这才发现自己身上的束缚咒已经不知道在什么时候消失了。 

“我舔……伏地魔，我舔……你的手指进来，不要……整只手……”哈利的口中断断续续地吐出要说的话。 

伏地魔没有在意哈利的称呼，“现在开口，你说还有用吗？” 

哈利脸色蓦地一白，似乎无法接受自己的整个手掌要进入自己的身体这个事实。 

他眼中的惧意太深，深到伏地魔笑了出来，“不过，太久没见到哈利了，我很想你，任你任性一回也罢。”说着将手指再次送到了哈利面前。 

哈利不知道自己有没有松一口气，但这种仿佛祈求仿佛施舍的行为，仍然让他感到深深的屈辱。咽下那些无法释放的情绪，轻启唇瓣，终于还是含住了伏地魔近乎惨白的手指。 

“接下来大概不用我教你吧，哈利。”瞥了一眼没有动作的救世主，伏地魔的口吻中饱含威胁。 

于是哈利的舌尖开始绕着手指细细打转，双唇于开开合合间濡湿手指，然后舌尖一点点舔过去，直到两根手指都在自己口中湿了起来，整个口腔包裹住两根手指，缓缓将手指吞入，然后撤开，模仿性交的动作，主动吞吐着双指。 

温热的口腔和冰冷的手指对比太过鲜明，伏地魔埀眼望着男孩，感到意外的满足，即使男孩只是开始吞吐他的手指。当然不是因为只这样伏地魔就满足了，实在是因为，他们才重见不久，伏地魔得承认自己不想逼他过甚。虽然口交这种事情哈利也做过不止一次两次，但是现在他的男孩必是不肯的。他的倔强他自然知道，伏地魔惬意地闭了闭眼，似乎是为自己对男孩的了解感到自豪。 

“可以了，哈利，张开腿。”但是该逼的还是要逼，带着愉悦的心情望着拼命咬紧唇瓣挣扎的男孩，伏地魔不介意给他一点时间去接受这个命令。其实平日里，伏地魔连他轻轻咬一下下唇都见不得，哈利但凡伤自己一点，必定会被伏地魔往死里折腾。但今天，伏地魔想，还是需要给男孩一点宣泄途径的，虽然看不顺眼这样的行为，不过，动动手指念念咒语的事，别坏了兴致。 

很好，要知道这一直都只是动动手指念念咒语的事，大魔王却好似今天才发现似的。 

灵魂咒语实在有效，或者说，哈利真的很怕伏地魔，骨子里的那种怕。无论怎么挣扎拒绝，还是张开腿，接纳男人，不仅如此，哈利绝望地想着，等一下，他还要继续接纳他的性器进入他，毫不客气地干他，享用他的身体。 

“哈利的这具身子实在是太青涩了。”伏地魔用手指戳弄着哈利的后穴，一副苦恼的模样，“直接进去的话，会撕裂也说不定，即使只是手指。” 

哈利感受着冰凉的手指在自己股间动作，听到男人的话更是不知如何回应是好。 

“那这次，就让哈利主动吧。”伏地魔像是突然想起了什么，笑着开口：“魔药飞来。” 

看着那罐熟悉的魔药，哈利终于忍不住再次出声拒绝：“不……别用那个……” 

“这可由不得哈利，身子要紧。” 

哈利记得这个药，曾经他因为拒绝和Tommy做爱，整个身子绷得紧紧的，Tommy不是会因为他的拒绝而选择宽容的人，他强硬地进入了自己，哈利也气恼地不肯妥协，那天晚上的状况堪称惨烈，哈利被Tom折腾地非常惨，当然，哈利经常被Tom折腾的很惨，但唯独那一晚，是伴随着鲜血的只有疼痛的一晚。 

第二天醒来，Tom的脸色非常难看，一直以来Tom对于哈利的感情都很明确，虽然折腾不断，但也是真的喜欢，哈利虽然不能理解他的感情，但也知道这是他偶尔可以任性的资本。比如现在，被Tom弄成这副惨兮兮的样子，虽说痛苦的是自己，但Tom绝对不会立刻对自己下狠手了。想到这里，哈利不禁露出一个掺杂着挑衅的笑容，他以为这次是他赢了。 

Tom在看到那个笑之后差点一个控制不住把哈利往死里搞，但他没有，因为这个人是哈利。最近哈利非常不老实，被他弄得有点惨不说，前几天还被他恐吓着拽到了食死徒开会的大厅，哈利当时几乎整个人都在颤抖了，说不出求饶的话，双眸却好似能溢出水一般。与等待会议开始的食死徒们隔着一扇门，Tom要了哈利，男孩近乎崩溃。回去后，无论如何哈利都拒绝Tom的进入……所以发生了这样的事。 

是的，哈利以为自己赢了，他以为把自己弄到如此地步，Tom会放过他的，但他错了。Tom不会放过什么他不愿放过的人，尤其是他，Tom要他的手段也从来都有很多，不那么悲惨的方式多的是。 

所以那天晚上，当哈利被灌进一瓶魔药时，无措也都是真的。事后他想不出还有什么词汇或语言能够描绘那一夜，淫荡到下贱的自己……或者说，完全失去了自己。纵使以往再可怜，他都没有像那时那么无助过，满脑子除了祈求男人的进入再也容不下任何事物。Tom要的是哈利，他知道，但若是他只要他的身体呢？他万一真的不那么在乎他……不在乎他失去自我，变成那么一副行尸走肉的模样怎么办？满脑子只有性爱和交合，能够完全满足Tom的欲望，这样的哈利，……他是不是会更满意？ 

Tom或许知道哈利当时在想什么，但他什么都没有说，他大概非常满意哈利之后的乖巧。直到某天晚上，哈利在他身下哭着被做到昏厥前，仍然张开大腿一边讨好一边满目朦胧地求他“不要用那个药了，好不好”他楞了一瞬，意识到是自己的表情太过阴冷让哈利以为他生气了，同时也意识到用过一次那药，算是把哈利真的吓坏了。 

他亲了亲哈利，任自己释放在对方的身子里，什么话都没说。 

而如今，看着哈利再次露出几近崩溃的求饶的表情，他也没有丝毫动摇。 

哈利这才意识到所谓惩罚。 

伏地魔抽出在哈利肉穴内动作的手指，接过飞来的魔药，无视哈利无措的神情，堪称优雅地打开瓶盖。 

“不……不……”哈利不断地摇着头，甚至伸出手妄图遮掩住下身的入口。 

伏地魔捏住了哈利的手腕强硬地移开了：“这才是惩罚，不是吗？男孩。”接着好似毫不留情地将瓶口塞进了哈利的下身。 

“啊——”冰冷的液体灌入身体，随之而来的是记忆深处熟悉的燥热感和瘙痒感。 

像千百只小虫在内部爬着，恨不得有什么进去填满的空虚，意识也变得模糊起来。 

“我……别这样，我，我不喜欢这样……To……呜” 

哈利哭了，呜咽着流泪的那种，无论是以前还是现在都像绿色宝石一样的双眸也满满都是讨饶的脆弱味道。 

哈利害怕，伏地魔沉默着，他知道哈利不喜欢这样。摸了摸哈利的一头翘发：“但你总是不乖，不是吗男孩？” 

哈利甚至感到绝望，是啊是啊，是他不乖，可扰乱这个魔法世界的是他，伤害他亲人朋友的人是他，欺负他的人也是他，他该怎么乖？怎么做他的乖男孩？他第一世也懦弱过，惧怕过，第二世也信任过，喜欢过，可最后无论是逼他成长的还是逼他放弃的都是他，他该怎么乖啊…… 

哈利说不出这样的话，只一边挣扎潮红的身子一边流泪。下身的瘙痒已经到了无法忽视的地步，泛着湿意的穴口一张一合仿佛在进行无声的邀请，哈利越来越感到难堪，他知道，不出五分钟，他就会忍不住扭动着磨蹭伏地魔的身体，说出淫荡的话，求他操自己，求他用力。 

伏地魔仍然没有开口，只一下一下抚摸着哈利的头发，冷漠的表情让人看不出他在想什么，或许只是在等待药效完全发作的那一刻吧，哈利想着。 

”哈利，再给你一次机会，好吗？“半晌，伏地魔张口道，一边在心里想着，也是给自己一个机会吧。 

”什……什么机会？让我选择……被你……还是，自己主动…的机会吗……哈” 

“不，给你一个，在被我折腾到死掉前，杀死我的机会……”伏地魔只抱起了哈利说了那么一句，就转移了话题：“但现在，男孩，你确实该满足一下你的黑魔王了，无论是被他强还是自己主动。” 

没有再过多地侮辱哈利，也没有想要看到他更多脆弱痛苦的一面，或许在捉住哈利的那天他还好好想过要怎么惩罚他伤害他，把哈利关进笼子的那一刻他还在计划着怎么调教他，可是他又多想了想，他不想让这个灵魂都被自己拴住的孩子消失，不管是哪种意义上的消失。用魔药吓唬吓唬也就罢了，润润身子比较重要，别真的把男孩弄坏了。 

药依旧是他配的，比起以前让哈利几近崩溃的那种剂量要小的多，但伏地魔仍然装作丝毫没有留情的样子要了哈利一整晚。这是哈利这一世的第一次，身上的那个人还是伏地魔，但比哈利以为可能遭遇的好太多了。 

不过哈利没那么想，他还是很怕，浑身还是很痛，精神还是很紧绷，呻吟，求饶，哭泣，最后还是被做到晕了过去。 

第二天醒来已经不早了，身子被清理过了，哈利还是觉得很屈辱，躺在床上，眼神空荡荡地望着天花板，不知道接下来伏地魔会用什么样的方式对待自己，说不怕是假的，还是有点怕他。 

这么想着的时候伏地魔出现了，不是那张丑陋的蛇脸，有鼻子了。确切的说是哈利熟悉的那张脸，哈利皱了皱眉，觉得事情没那么简单（这句划掉）。 

伏地魔看到哈利防备又透着不解的眼神有点好笑：“说了给你一次机会，回去吧，在那命定的一战，杀了我。不然的话……男孩……” 

伏地魔没有说完接下来的话，哈利也不想听，他知道那不会是什么好话。 

然后他就真的放他走了。 

再然后的话，啊，大家看到他自己就这么平平安安回去了的时候那副表情真的很一言难尽，但其实只有他自己知道，并不是平平安安回去，该疼的地方不该疼的地方还是疼。

后记 

后来哈利又遇到过伏地魔那么三两次，每次他都怕的要死，但是伏地魔除了对他露出似笑非笑的表情之外，并无太多表露，时间久了他便也放心了，专心准备那命定的一战。虽然想想Tom真的可能会永久消失他就有点微妙感，但伏地魔是他的敌人，也是魔法界的敌人，不是吗？ 

有时候他也会嘲笑自己想太多了，谁赢谁输还不一定呢，要是他输了，以后的日子也会很惨吧，魔法界如此，他更甚…… 

他没有告诉过别人，他有时候会觉得那个任期一学期的黑魔法防御老师很像年轻时候的Tom，在成为伏地魔以前的那个时候之前的那个……霍格沃茨里所有的女生几乎都喜欢他，包括赫敏，男生们也总觉得他非常有魅力，哦梅林，瞧瞧德拉科一副被他征服似的模样吧。可以说罗恩和哈利几乎是唯二不喜欢他的人了。 

罗恩讨厌他是因为罗恩觉得他是个标准的虚伪的斯莱特林，虽然赫敏无数次强调这位教授并非霍格沃茨出身。哈利认可罗恩的说法，但哈利不喜欢他的原因并非如此，哈利得承认自己偶尔有点怕他，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得这位教授对自己的关注似乎比对别人的多一点，而且他的气质实在是有点像年轻时候的Tom，这感觉真的很不好，他总是无缘无故地想要亲近他。 

后来这位教授该死的知道了他的某个秘密，然后又强迫哈利听了他的秘密。虽然不情愿，但哈利确实和这位教授的关系产生了微妙的转变，除去奇怪的感觉，他和他既像是师生，又像极了老朋友，他们总是很默契，并且……他像是很了解他似的…… 

他辞职后仍然和哈利有着偶尔的联系，这里要说一句，该死的伏地魔的诅咒，难道黑魔法防御课的老师真的就不能任职超过一年吗？直到那一战前夕，他写信给哈利，告诉哈利自己要回该回的地方去了，哈利有点唏嘘，但并未过分在意。 

哈利和伏地魔面对面举起魔杖的那一瞬，往事如同走马灯一般一一掠过，他惊讶自己对伏地魔说不上爱恨，一切波澜不惊。也惊讶伏地魔望着自己的眼神同样平静。 

后来哈利还是没能赢得了伏地魔，他不是个心软或意志不坚的人，但确实面对伏地魔，总是有种说不清道不明的复杂。当然，也因为伏地魔实在是太强了，比第一世的那时强太多了。虽然哈利没有自信到第一世的历史不会改动丝毫，但他也一直是有一定信心的，出手之后他才发觉自己的天真，现在他面前的是理智与阅历并存的伏地魔，正如当年他就被霍格沃茨所有教授称为难得一遇的天才，他要是想，他就会更强。 

哈利露出一个苦笑，收回那个笑容之后，他问伏地魔：“你要魔法界和我，但是是什么让你觉得你可以得到……一个我？” 

是的，伏地魔那时没说出口的确实是这样的话，两人心知肚明。哈利要是赢了他，黑魔王会不复存在；哈利要是输了他，魔法界也好，哈利自己也好，都是他的。 

一直以来，伏地魔没有对他再次下手，也没有伤害他身边的人，甚至一定程度上控制着食死徒，只一心等待最后的战役，他心里都有数。对于这样的结局，哈利无话可说，但哈利作为独立的个体，若是真的想要鱼死网破，他得不到他，他知道，伏地魔也知道。 

伏地魔愉悦地笑了，他开口：”哈利，魔法界我可以不要，只要你留在我身边。“ 

哈利讽刺：“像当年那样？” 

伏地魔挑眉，当时他已经恢复了那个有眉毛的样子了：“我只给你两个选择，男孩。或者是你，或者是魔法界和你，你可以试试我能否在你动手前做些什么。不要惹我生气 ，男孩，也不要让魔法界因为你遭遇什么。“ 

哈利了解伏地魔，不管是伏地魔恐怖的实力还是伏地魔言出必行的态度。他选了前者，可能也不全是为了魔法界或者活下去。 

然后也没什么然后了，虽然伏地魔仍然很变态，占有欲仍然强到让哈利崩溃，但哈利已经没有那么怕他了，哈利从来都不弱的。 

磨合了很长一段时间，哈利也渐渐确定现在的伏地魔真的是一个正常的……变态。 

哈利不知道自己还有没有机会离开他，也不知道自己有没有一点点喜欢他，更不知道伏地魔对自己到底是个什么感情。但哈利知道，伏地魔从十几岁就坚持他只能是他的，想那么多没用。 

何况现在……也不赖……伏地魔不再觊觎魔法界了让大家都感到快乐，哈利还能有那么一丢丢小自由哈利也很庆幸，就先这么着吧。 

但是突然有一天，”该死的！我写给教授的信为什么会在你这里！？伏地魔我需要一个解释！" 

伏地魔面无表情：“闭嘴，男孩。“

恼羞成怒的大魔王和在床上一边呻吟一边爆粗的救世主今天的日子也凑合着过完了。

（完）


End file.
